A Trick and Treat For You
by YaoiChan23
Summary: Left alone on Halloween night, Naruto wanders the streets of the leaf village aimlessly, until a stroke of fate and a kick of a can brought him to the abandoned Uchiha estate. It appears Sasuke was stuck in the same situation. Lime, Yaoi, SASUNARU!


Title - A Trick and Treat for You  
Author - YaoiChan23  
Rating - R (NC17) -to be safe-  
Genre - Lime... sort of...  
Setting - Before Sasuke returns :D  
Pairings - SasuNaru  
Warnings - Yaoi, two dudes making out and chocolate! Cursing! LIME (mild smut)  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I DO own the plot for this story.  
A/N - **Happy Halloween Everyone! **

The street Naruto had wandered down was quite empty, almost like a small ghost town in its own. The dirt roads were damp from the previous day when it had rained like a bitch for most of the afternoon and then the rest of the night until this morning. It gave off a funny smell of old feet and rusting metal, the usual after the leaf village has a downpour. The air was clammy and moist, but the temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees since an hour ago, so the wet on his skin made everything seem cold and gloomy. The area didn't make anything better, the buildings all run down and burnt, with shops that had red signs reading "closed" or "out of business." The sun had already set for the night, leaving the sky completely starless and solemn.

Naruto kicked a stray can lying dented and forgotten in the mud, the metal making a clunking sound as it met with the tip of his sandal, and then disappearing somewhere down the road. He was frustrated with his friends, how dare they decide to ditch him on Halloween. Go off to some party without him and leave his lonely self to ponder things he wanted to forget. Only Sakura, his first love and now best friend, invited him to hang out and do something. She offered to play pranks on granny Tsunade, or to sit at her house and get fat off of candy, but he could tell what she really wanted to do, and that did not involve him, so he thanked her and said he had things to do. He regretted that now.

The can he had kicked was lying right by his feet as he passed, so he kicked it again and then again, the can clinking down the road and brining up small pools of dust each time it made contact with the ground. He turned it into a little game to please his boredom and lack of social status. The can was an old preserved peach can, with little dancing peach slices on the side, all with a different facial expression. The metal had rusted and there was a distinct hole in one side that probably got there from people like him. People who had nothing better to do than to kick an old can down a deserted street.

At nineteen, trick or treating didn't appeal to him as it would have ten years ago, and staying at home involved sitting still, something he just could not do at the moment. Damn Kiba for throwing this drunkard party, offering free sake and stealing everyone else away for the night. Damn everyone else for going. It wasn't like Naruto wasn't invited, he just didn't feel like drinking all night, and then going home and barfing his guts out or waking up with some random girl on the other side of his already too tiny bed. He didn't really have the right to complain about being bored and alone, but it felt much easier too blame everyone else.

He gave one last kick at the can, sending it flying out in front of him and smashing into the side of a tree. His big crystal eyes bore at the huge house in front of him. Traditional wooden, with a torn paper umbrella. Every sliding door had a hole in its paper pane, some frames were empty, a shadowed view of inside met his gaze. He hadn't realized his game had led him to the Uchiha estate, but there he was, led bodied and dead cold in front of his former teammate and best friend's childhood house. Naruto's throat got tight, twisting like a pretzel beneath his skin. Sasuke was exactly why he didn't want to be alone tonight, and he had been avoiding his thoughts of the raven haired man, up until now that is, because now he was staring right at the house of someone who had cause him so much pain and a shit load of grief. And because now his mind wouldn't stop screaming his name "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" like it had broken down and paused completely on repeat.

As quickly as he could, Naruto shifted his blue orbs to the ground, they were shiny and wet with pre-tears waiting to fall down his cheeks and to the dirt. He wouldn't let them though. He wouldn't let himself cry over Sasuke like a big love-sick baby. He promised himself, and everyone else, that he had given up on Sasuke the traitor.

Naruto patted his cheeks turning them a slight flush color, "No more Sasuke!" he said to the house, "No more, ya' hear!" He was only kidding himself though, and he knew it.

Rattling started from inside startling Naruto right as he was about to turn away and head home. He heard a thump, like a cat, or some other kind of small footed animal, had dropped from a higher ledge and landed on the floor. He furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering who would dare enter the Uchiha estate after everything that had happened. No one would even look down this way, treating it like one giant grave of someone too painful to want to remember, and even Sakura would take the long way home just to avoid passing the cross road.

Naruto approached the broken punched in door and peered in through one of the holes in the paper. Being so close to the door hit a sore spot in his chest, because just the thought of Sasuke sent his heart into a frenzy of ramped beating, hammering like a broken mallet inside his ribs. But he was curious as to what was living inside, rats, a cat, a person... Sasuke.

Carefully, he slid the door slightly open, attempting not to destroy it even more then it already was. Everything was swallowed by shadows, blood stains littered the floor and the wood work had almost gone rotten. He knew he wouldn't be able to bare finding an old shoe, or a picture, or some evidence that Sasuke used to live here, and yet he feared of finding nothing at all. Finding no proof of Sasuke's existence in the leaf village, like he was erased from the face of the earth.

Naruto took a step inside. It was chilling, and not because the air was so cold, but it felt like he had walked into death. Walked into a place with no time, no part of anything outside those doors behind him. The blond narrowed his eyes, squinting to get a better view through the dark, but all he could see or hear where the little white puffs of his breath steaming against the cold air. Naruto trailed his hand along the walls, feeling the chalk of the dust clinging to wood, aging it as every second went by. He strode past a room that he assumed was the kitchen, with dull cutting knifes and pantries with their doors hanging on its hinges. His sandals made soft clomping noises as he ventured further and further into the house, feeling his way blindly through the hallways, tripping a few times on some objects he couldn't see.

And then Nartuo stopped dead short in his tracks, breath hitching in his throat. He was in an entryway of a child's room. A small bed with no mattress was the only thing occupying the space, a window overhead was pouring in moonlight and allowing him to see further detail. He placed his hand on the icy smooth frame of the arch and gasped as a piece of splinter pierced his finger. Naruto dropped his gaze to where he had touched, and let a small cry ripple out his mouth.

Tiny little lines slashed across the wood, with dates numbering back to fourteen years ago and with each year the lines got higher. That wasn't what caught the blond's attention though. Over top all of that, were the small kanji characters "Sasu" and "Keh" written in black marker.

This was his room.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, running the tip of his index finger along the black ink.

"Naruto." a deep voice fell behind him.

Naruto spun around so quickly that he was hit with a shit load of whiplash. He winced, nearly clutching his head in pain. Slowly he shifted his gaze upward, blue meeting the ice of coal. There he was, covered in the black of his akatsuki cloak, the red clouds seeming to glow against the moonlight. His raven hair kissing his cheeks just so, making his face hallow and his skin dead pale.

It took awhile for Naruto to finally find his voice and when he did all he could muster was a strangled, breathy, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, flashing Naruto his normal emotionless look. A chill ran up the blond's spine as those dark orbs bore into his surprised yet gentle ones. "Really dobe, is that all you can say? I thought you weren't going to think about me anymore."

Naruto flushed, "so he heard that..." he thought to himself, mentally slapping himself for being so loud and overemotional.

In a flash of black and red, Sasuke was right behind him, Naruto could feel the heat of his breath prick the hairs on his neck. His heart was hammering so loud in his chest, the blond feared Sasuke could hear it. It was so painful, so shocking, yet so arousing to have the raven this close to him. Naruto felt so many confused emotions of wanting to turn around a kill him, turn around and convince him to come back, and then to turn around a do the living bitch out of him.

Sasuke's mouth was at the shell of his ear, "Not that I mind if you don't." He said, his tongue darting out to lick the skin of Naruto's lobe.

Naruto's face flushed even darker, his hand flying up to cup his ear, "What do you think you're doing!" he barked, turning around to face his best friend and taking a few steps back.

Smirking, Sasuke took a step towards the blond, and then another until he had Naruto almost pinned against the rotting wood of his old house. "What is it Naruto? You didn't come to trick or treat?" he said it so goddamn sexy that Naruto let out a breathy sigh.

"Bastard."

Sasuke pinched Naruto's lower lip, running his thumb across the moist pink flesh. Naruto tried to bite his fingers once they neared close to his teeth, but Sasuke pulled them away in time, shooting him a glare that read "don't try that again." Naruto growled, attempting to push the male away, but Sasuke was far larger than him making it almost impossible to get by.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto," the raven said, lifting the hem of Naruto's black shirt, "I haven't given you your treat yet."

Naruto bit his lip to hold in a moan as Sasuke's hands trailed up his shirt and over the heated flesh with his cold finger tips. He pushed Naruto back even more until the blond had barely any space between himself and the wall, and then dipping his head down to place open mouthed kisses on Naruto's collar. Naruto groaned as Sasuke wet his skin and teased the sensitive flesh of his navel, his fingers going all the way up to his chest only to fall back down in icy trails to the waistband of his pants.

Naruto wiggled under Sasuke's hold, trying to find some sort of escape, but it didn't take long for him to realize that there was none. "Sasuke... stop..." was all he could say as a retort to his friend's actions.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, pulling back for half a second before drawing something from his pocket and sticking it in his mouth, "I don't think you want to."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke had his face in his hands, smashing their lips together almost desperately. A rich sweet taste filled Naruto's tongue, as he realized Sasuke had put chocolate in his mouth. Naruto writhed again, trying to push the raven away, but that only made Sasuke push back harder. His tongue was toying with Naruto's, licking up the sweet chocolate in every cavern he could reach, and then sending it right back. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands travel lower and lower until he almost reached a border not even Naruto himself would cross, and then slowly began teasing the flesh around it.

After a second he pulled back only to completely rip Naruto's shirt off his body, gazing hungrily at the smooth tan skin and well defined muscles. Naruto was well built, and the mere sight of his bare body made Sasuke extremely aroused.

"Damn you bastard!" Naruto snarled, his eyes growing wider "I liked that shirt!"

Sasuke ignored him, pinching one of his hard pink nipples and then rubbed it with his thumb. Naruto squeaked a little, his eyes forcing themselves shut. Sasuke then took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pert flesh and savoring the creamy taste that was his best friend.

Slowly Naruto started to give in, moaning when Sasuke drew his hands lower to cup his ass, and almost screamed when he stuck them down his pants. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he was rock hard, and Sasuke was making him feel so damn good.

"-Sasuke.." at the sound of Naruto moaning his name, Sasuke looked up and growled. His lovers face was pink and his eyes were glazed with desire, egging him on to make him scream. Sasuke could see in his expression that Naruto was enjoying this just as much.

And without warning Sasuke rammed their pelvises together, causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure and bucking his hips even more into the raven. Sasuke took this as a sign to continue, grinding himself against Naruto like a hungry animal, and becoming hotter with every thrust of his hip. Naruto nodded his head from side to side trying to gain control of himself, but failing miserably.

Sasuke strayed from the blonds chest and took his lips once more with his own, darting his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, the sweet taste of chocolate lingering on his buds. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist rocking himself even harder, yearning for the feel of completion. And with on last thrust the two of them came together, and then fell to the floor, Naruto on top of Sasuke, both out of breath but both completely content.

"You... bastard... Sasuke." Naruto panted, laying his head on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smirked, "I know you liked it, Naruto."

"Shuddup, I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Had no where else to be."

"Are you here to return?"

"No."

"Will you ever?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a while, Naruto had almost thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke up again, "Who knows..."

Now it was Naruto's turn to stay quiet for a while, he didn't quite know how to respond, so he changed the subject, "Where'd 'ja get the chocolate?"

"Stole it from some kid..."

Naruto scoffed, "Typical."

"You know me."

He didn't much feel like responding, things were on a good note as it is, so Naruto closed his eyes and made a vow that the next time he saw Sasuke, he would make him pay for molesting him. But right now, it was late, and he was tired, so Naruto decided he would let it slide for tonight and drifted off.

_"Love you."_

A few minutes after Naruto was out, Sasuke carefully removed the lithe body from his own, and pushed him gently, as to not wake him, to the ground. The raven stood up and dusted himself off, scolding at the wet spot seeping through his crotch area. He walked over to the entry way of his old childhood room and looked at the dates and lines etched on the wooden frames. Now he had to do what he came to do. His hard stare bore up at the scrawly kanji characters he had written with Itachi when he was five, and placed his palm over it.

And then with one sweep of his hand, he erased it.

**Well... that wasn't REALLY a Halloween fiction... and it's late ^^; But I really want to get to be a good yaoi fiction writer (especially for SasuNaru). This is my first attempt at one, and I know it stinks, but I REALLY want feedback and helpful hints and advice to how I can make or could have made this story more enjoyable and tips for my future stories, so I can make great fictions for everyone to enjoy 3 so PLEASE feedback, reviews, TELL me what I can do BETTER! Thanks :) **


End file.
